SPARKZ - A Transformers Prime Love Story
by JayBeeZZ
Summary: Sometimes, saying goodbye is only the beginning. Separated since the Cybertronian War ended, Jack Darby and Arcee reunite and journey together towards an unknown future and an unimaginable destiny. The ride is not over.
1. Chapter 1 - YUME

"_Though our homeworld is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do. Alas…we will miss our home away from home, and…the family we've made here."_

The war was over.

After untold millennia of endless struggle, the valiant Autobots had finally defeated the evil Decepticons. Megatron was no more, and the remaining Decepticon forces had been scattered. The Earth had been saved, and Cybertron lived again.

Now all that remained was to say goodbye.

At Hangar E, the Autobots' secret base on Earth, the members of Team Prime gathered.

Bumblebee had just regained the use of his voice, but there were no words adequate for what he wanted to say to Rafael and how much he valued his friendship over the last years.

"_Raf…"_

"_I know, 'Bee…you don't need to say anything."_

"…_I never did."_

Miko, on the other hand, normally _always_ had something to say. All that she had now were her tears. She drew much of her fierce inner strength from her guardian Bulkhead, and the thought of him leaving terrified her. As she sobbed helplessly, Bulkhead did his best to comfort her but suddenly found himself unable to speak.

"_Miko…I guess this is…"_

Instead, he let Miko hold onto him for as long as she needed.

Arcee walked slowly and stopped alongside Jack, who patiently waited for her. She briefly glanced at him but quickly shut her eyes. Gathering her courage, she slowly turned to face her human charge and met his steady gaze. She attempted to smile but failed. Knowing the turmoil she must be feeling, Jack tried to lift her spirits.

"_It's been quite a ride…"_

There was so much to say…so much that had gone unspoken between Arcee and her "junior partner." She wanted so badly to tell him what she felt and what he meant to her.

She couldn't.

"_Keep in touch, Jack."_

Arcee's voice began to falter as she spoke her final words to Jack, the same words she had uttered in their first encounter with one another. Since that fateful meeting it had become a private joke that they shared.

"…_don't make me hunt you down."_

Arcee turned and walked away, leaving Jack behind with his thoughts.

Sometimes, words were useless.

Ratchet had opted to stay behind. The grouchy old medic would deny it with every bit of his spark, but he had actually become quite fond of Earth and its people. Optimus Prime wished him well.

"_Until we meet again, old friend."_

Finally, the time came. Ratchet opened the Space Bridge that would send the Autobots back home. The swirling vortex flared briefly as each Autobot stepped through and disappeared: Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack. Smokescreen. Bulkhead. Bumblebee.

Arcee was the last to leave before Optimus. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she approached the bridge. At the last moment, she turned and looked back, frantically searching for Jack. Her haunted eyes found his. He saw a look of tortured guilt as she whispered to him, "..._Jack...forgive me..."_

The Space Bridge flared bright as the sun.

She was gone.

"_ARCEE!"_

Jack awakened to the darkness of his home. Blinking back the tears, he buried his face in his hands and cursed softly to himself, using a bit of Cybertronian slang he had picked up.

_"Scrap…"_

The same dream..._again._ Once more, Jack questioned his sanity. Did he imagine it, or did Arcee truly turn and whisper to him before she vanished?

Jack trusted his feelings, and they screamed to him that what he saw and heard was _real._ This provided absolutely no comfort and only raised more questions. Why would Arcee look and act like she had done something terribly wrong? More importantly, why would she ask for his forgiveness? It made no sense. All Jack knew was that it was beginning to take its toll on him.

Jack was startled by a knock at the front door. He got up from the couch where he had fallen asleep, still wearing his day clothes. Opening the door tentatively, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Miko…? Wha-what are you doing out so _late?"_ Jack wiped his eyes, blurry with sleep.

"It's only ten o'clock, Jack. Why are you asleep so _early?"_ Miko smiled at Jack.

Jack looked away uncomfortably and said nothing. The same dream had tormented him every night since the Autobots left Earth, and in that time he had gotten very little sleep, indeed. Exhaustion had taken him earlier in the evening, but even that didn't hold back the dream for long.

Miko asked, "Can I come in…?"

Jack listlessly replied, "…sure."

Miko looked around for a moment, and then asked, "Where's your Mom?"

Jack shrugged, "Late shift."

Both sat on opposite ends of the couch. Miko noted Jack's drained appearance. She had not rested well herself lately, but compared to her Jack looked almost _sick_.

Jack, always the responsible one, asked Miko, "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Miko was met with silence. Nonplussed, she continued, "So…big day tomorrow."

More silence. Miko tried again, "Jack…"

Jack was staring straight ahead, not truly looking at anything in particular. He somehow managed, "Mmm?"

"Do…you ever think about _them_?" Miko had taken out her cell phone which contained a treasure trove of memories, in particular audio-visual records of their adventures with the Autobots. She began to scan through her vast gallery of pictures of their Cybertronian friends.

Jack said nothing so Miko continued, "I think about them a lot, actually." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I…I miss them…so much…"

Jack happened to glance at the image on Miko's phone, and what he saw shattered the few remaining barriers guarding his heart.

His hand clenched into a trembling fist. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he desperately attempted to hold the tears back. Miko noticed and immediately forgot her own feelings of sorrow and loss. She set her phone down and gently placed her hand over his. His trembling stopped. She softly said his name, "Jack…"

Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked into Miko's eyes.

The world around Jack and Miko seemed to disappear until all they saw was each other. They had always been close, but there were times where both had asked themselves if there was possibly something _more_. Neither had ever acted on the secret feelings, but now…

Caught up in the swirl of emotions, Miko began to close the gap between them and leaned towards Jack, uncertain of anything but the urge to kiss him.

Jack desperately pulled back. He appeared frantic, and suddenly stood and faced away from Miko.

He stammered, "Miko, I'm sorry…I can't…please…"

Miko was more confused than hurt, "Jack, I…I don't understand…"

Silence.

She ventured further, "Is it - is it _Sierra_?"

"No. _Not_ Sierra." Jack's feelings on that particular subject were clear. His one-time crush was ancient history.

More bewildered than ever, Miko asked, "Then _who_ - "

Jack finally turned to face Miko. She gasped when she saw his eyes, filled with a look of pain unlike anything she had ever seen. She realized his attention was focused like a laser to something behind her, and she followed his gaze to her cell phone.

An image of Jack and Arcee was displayed, a subtle but unmistakable look passing between them.

Everything clicked.

"_Oh._" Miko managed.

A single tear fell down Jack's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Miko." Jack began to shudder with emotion, still somehow managing to hold the storm inside.

Miko immediately reached out and pulled Jack down with her on the couch in a compassionate embrace. Jack whimpered, _"I'm so sorry…"_

With an expression of understanding and acceptance, Miko continued to hold Jack close, gently rocking him as he struggled to keep his emotions bottled inside. She murmured, "Don't be. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Though emotionally exhausted, Jack managed to smile lovingly at Miko. She blushed and shyly asked, "Still friends, Jack…?"

His already heavy eyes slowly closing, Jack said softly, "Forever, Miko."

Jack fell asleep in Miko's arms. As her eyes shimmered with tears for her dear friend, Miko wrapped Jack in a blanket and kissed him gently on the forehead. She whispered, "Oyasumi nasai, Jack…ii yume mite ne."

_Good night, Jack...sweet dreams._

Before she left, she added, "Don't be late for graduation tomorrow."

The door closed, and Jack was at peace.

For awhile…


	2. Chapter 2 - DULCE

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Jack!"

June Darby was beaming with pride as she hugged her son. Jack had matured to the point where such public displays of maternal affection were somewhat acceptable, at least on special occasions. He reasoned that this was one of those times.

After all, it wasn't every day your only child graduated high school.

Jack managed to free himself from his Mother's embrace long enough to breathe, "Thanks, Mom."

"Congratulations, kid!" Agent William Fowler warmly clasped his hand to Jack's shoulder. He was also immensely proud of Jack, knowing it was no small feat for Jack to have graduated at the top of his class, especially in light of Jack's other activities. Those activities involved Jack encountering an alien race of mechanical beings locked in a civil war that had lasted for millennia, risking his life on several occasions to help end that war, and saving not just one but two planets.

Not too bad for a kid who hadn't even graduated high school yet.

Fowler reconsidered his choice of words. "Guess I can't call you _"kid"_ anymore, can I?"

Jack shrugged, "It's okay, Agent Fowler. No harm, no foul."

Fowler smiled, "Call me Bill."

"_GROUP HUG!"_

Miko appeared from nowhere and managed to tackle everyone all at once. Fowler gasped for air, _"Choking…not breathing…"_

"Ease up, Miko…I think they've had enough." Raf quietly appeared, only to be pulled into the massive embrace. He didn't mind. His extended family was together again, and he especially didn't mind being hugged by Miko. Finally she allowed them to breathe again and freed them from her grasp.

June grinned at Raf, "Pretty impressive, Rafael, being the youngest Valedictorian in the history of Memorial High School!"

Fowler nodded in agreement. As he shook Raf's hand he took a close look at him and asked, "Say…are you getting taller?"

"Well, _DUH!_ He _is_ fourteen, you know!" Miko dramatically rolled her eyes.

Raf corrected her with a smile, "Fourteen…and a quarter."

Miko smiled back at Raf, and suddenly she saw him in a completely different light. She realized just how tall he had indeed gotten, as Raf was about her height now. She also realized that he didn't look like a little kid any longer, and from the way he was gazing intently into her eyes he wasn't thinking like one either. Her heartbeat began to race.

"_When did Raf get so cute?"_ Miko thought to herself.

Miko managed to compose herself and turned to Jack, "So…are you okay?"

Jack smiled slightly, "I'll be all right. Nothing I can't handle."

Miko frowned, "_Baka._ You know you don't have to handle this _alone_, right? We're your friends."

"You're more than just friends, Miko, Raf…you're _family_. I just have to work through this on my own." Jack smiled again, almost convincing himself.

Miko started to speak but suddenly saw a pair of familiar faces and gleefully exclaimed, _"Omigosh, look! MY PARENTS! THEY MADE IT!"_

More excited than they had ever seen her, Miko looked wide-eyed at Jack and Raf and asked, "Would you guys like to meet them?"

An unspoken plea ghosted over Raf's face. Jack had known for some time that Raf had secretly carried a torch for Miko. This was Raf's big chance to impress her, and Jack didn't want to stand in his way.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I saw Vince, and I want to remind him that if he ever wants to actually graduate high school that he's going to have to go to summer school…_which starts in the fall."_

Miko smirked, "Suit yourself. C'mon, Raf!" Miko grabbed Raf by the arm and tugged him away. As they left, Raf beamed at Jack and gave him a thumbs up.

Jack smiled and murmured, "Well, good for _you_, Raf!"

Miko greeted her parents formally, referring to them as _Otosama_ and _Okasama_. Before she could make the proper introductions, Raf respectfully bowed and greeted them in flawless Japanese, "Hajime mashite. Watashi wa Esquivel Rafael desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

_It is nice to meet you. My name is Rafael Esquivel. Please be nice to me._

Miko was, for once, shocked speechless.

Impressed with the young prodigy, Mr. Nakadai smiled kindly with a pleasant demeanor as he gracefully returned the bow. When he turned to his daughter, his expression became stern and his voice cold as ice.

_"MIKO."_

"H-hai, Otosama." Miko was almost shaking.

Unable to continue his charade any longer, Mr. Nakadai's mask fell and what remained was a look of pure, unadulterated father's pride. He smiled broadly and spoke in halting English, "I am…most proud of you, Miko-chan."

With tears in her eyes, Miko whispered, "Otosama…" and bowed, only to be pulled into an uncharacteristic embrace by her mother and father. Not wanting to intrude or appear disrespectful, Raf humbly remained separate and silent. He secretly found great joy in Miko's happiness.

Jack had been watching his two closest friends the entire time, and he smiled and sighed contentedly as he felt a peaceful calm soothe him. He turned to speak to his other two companions and stopped, quirking his eyebrow at the sight of his Mother and Agent Fowler holding hands. Apparently they had grown much closer lately than he had originally thought. They were both facing away from him in the direction of the school and the town of Jasper behind it.

June said, "Bill, isn't it amazing how quickly the Autobots were able to help rebuild the town?"

Fowler nodded and replied, "Tell me about it. It would have taken us years to fix the damage, but it only took the 'Bots a few weeks, _and_ it didn't cost Uncle Sam one red cent! That's a job well done in my book, June!"

Jack, still a bit uncomfortable at the sight of his Mother so at ease with another man, cleared his throat to let them know he was there. They turned and their hands immediately separated. They were slightly embarrassed to have been 'caught.'

Jack started, "By the way, Agent Fowler…"

Fowler quickly corrected him, "…Bill."

Jack blinked and continued, motioning in the direction of the school parking lot, "Uh, right…I noticed I haven't seen Ratchet anywhere. He knew about graduation today, so I was surprised that he's not here."

Fowler frowned, "Hm. That _is_ strange. Something must have come up."

June tried to comfort her son, "I'm sure he's okay, Jack."

"Yeah, I guess…" Jack turned away, giving his Mother and Fowler some measure of privacy.

Frustrated, Jack shoved his hands into his pockets, only to find Miko's cell phone there. Jack remembered finding it after he had woken up, still in the same spot where she had obviously forgotten and left it last night. He had brought it along with him to graduation, intending to return it to her.

Impulsively Jack pulled up the image file. Ironically the first picture to appear was of the absent Autobot medic, his grouchy countenance digitally immortalized.

"Ratchet…" Jack's expression tightened and a look of steely determination slowly formed.

Meanwhile, Raf was busy making introductions of his own…_lots_ of introductions.

"Miko, I'd like you to meet my family. Everybody, this is Miko." Scarcely had the words left Raf's lips before his entire family surged forward like a tsunami and swept up both Raf and Miko, pressing them tightly together. His family happily roared, _"HOLA, MIKO!"_

Miko, not used to being on the receiving end of a group hug, winced, "Hunh. So _that's_ what that feels like…"

Raf's Mother looked thoughtfully at Miko and suddenly asked her son, _"Rafael, es esta la chica que eres dulce en?"_

Horrified, Rafael blushed furiously and cried, _"MAMA!"_

Miko, having somehow freed herself from the Esquivel family's death-grip, attempted a mangled greeting, "Umm, comma estevez, amigos…?"

Raf's family blinked for a moment and then chuckled good-naturedly, admiring Miko's effort.

Raf breathed a huge sigh of relief and quickly changed the subject. Out of consideration for Miko he spoke in English, "We'll be back in a few minutes, everybody. I'd like to ask my other friends to come to our fiesta."

Raf took Miko by her hand and led her back towards the Darbys and Agent Fowler. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore his family's quiet laughter.

Raf explained, "My family is having a fiesta this evening to celebrate graduation." He looked hopefully at Miko and asked, "You _are_ coming, right…?"

Miko said brightly, "Wouldn't miss it!" She then winked slyly and smirked, "You might stop being sweet on me!" She had understood every single word earlier and had feigned ignorance to help Raf get out of an uncomfortable situation, and into one of her own making.

"_Okay, that settles it. He's really, really cute."_ Miko thought to herself. She noticed that Raf was still holding her hand, and found she didn't mind it one bit.

Raf's eyes suddenly widened as he realized that Miko was a lot smarter than anyone had given her credit for…_and_ a lot more awesome.


	3. Chapter 3 - TORRENT

"Yeah, Mom…it might be a little while before I get there. Yes, everything's all right. I just need to check on something. Yes, I promise. Love you, too. 'Bye."

Jack turned off his cell phone and put it away, taking a deep breath before entering Hangar E, the former home base of the Autobots. Looking around one last time, he went inside.

Inside was only darkness. Jack allowed his eyes to adjust, and then managed to find a breaker box. He switched the power on, and within moments his worst fears were realized.

The base was deserted.

Jack called out, "RATCHET…?" The echoes of his cry reverberated throughout the building's interior. No one answered.

It appeared as though it had been at least a week, if not longer, since anyone had been there. Jack dragged his finger along the top of one of the safety railings and he noted the amount of dust that had accumulated.

Jack slowly made his way to the command center. He saw that the controls for the Space Bridge had been activated recently.

That was the end of it, then. Ratchet was gone, probably forever.

Gone, too, was any possible chance of Jack somehow convincing the old Autobot medic to use the Space Bridge and send Jack to Cybertron. He knew that his mad gamble had failed.

Jack had been desperate, willing to try anything to see Arcee again. He needed to know that she was all right, and there was so much to tell her, but now…

"It's not fair."

_Didn't he deserve some small happiness, some tiny measure of peace? Why must it always be outside his reach? Why?_

Jack asked the question over and over, demanding an answer.

A tiny beep answered him. The sound came from Miko's phone, still in Jack's possession. He pulled it out, and saw that the "Low Battery" indicator was the reason for the beep. He brought up the photo gallery and scanned to the image of himself and Arcee. Jack made a noise somewhere between a choke and a sob.

Jack was suddenly overwhelmed by a torrent of memories…

…memories of when Jack left the Autobots…

"_I know…you don't exist."_

"_Don't make me hunt you down."_

…and of when Arcee went to Jack to bring him back…

"_Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me…whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."_

…when Arcee survived a brush with death…

"_Arcee…"_

"_Jack, really…? There are other motorcycles in the world."_

"_But…you're my first."_

…and when Arcee and Jack faced death together….

"_I told you to wait for me!"_

"_Well, partners don't ditch partners!"_

"_Get this through your head: You're not my partner! You're a liability!"_

"_I don't believe you! I can see it in your eyes - you're afraid, Arcee! And you're never afraid!"_

"_You're right, Jack! I am afraid - of losing you!"_

…when Jack confronted his Mother…

"_You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her."_

"_Her?"_

"_And she would be your…?"_

…and when his Mother confronted Arcee…

"_You're…not quite the kind of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."_

…and finally, Jack's deepest, innermost memory of Arcee, the moment that he first laid eyes on her…and the words that spilled from his lips…

"…_I love you."_

Everyone had their breaking point. Jack had reached his. He had fought a silent war for so long, keeping his personal demons buried deep.

He decided he was tired of fighting.

All of the pent-up loneliness, frustration, and anger boiled over and Jack focused it into a single anguished wail.

"_AAARRCEEEEEEE!"_

Jack hurled the phone at a nearby wall. Amazingly, it did not shatter, but Miko's beloved phone had taken its last picture. Panting, Jack slowly regained control. Somewhat dazed, he walked over to the phone and knelt down, gingerly picking it up. The screen was miraculously still on, although cracks marred the surface. Jack's trembling finger touched the image of Arcee, and he whispered her name. A teardrop fell on the image, and the power winked out.

Only darkness remained.

Jack slumped his shoulders and he remained seated on the floor. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

Time passed. Minutes? Hours? Jack could not say. He felt more physically and emotionally drained than he had ever been in his life. The quiet oblivion of sleep beckoned and would not be denied.

It was morning when Jack awakened to the familiar sound of the Space Bridge.

Jack quickly stood, expecting Ratchet to emerge.

A familiar figure appeared.

It was not Ratchet.

Time stopped.

"_Arcee…"_


	4. Chapter 4 - UNITY

"We have gathered this day to mourn the loss of the greatest of us all…Optimus Prime."

Ultra Magnus took a moment to scan the many faces of those before him. The mourners were assembled near the edge of the Well of All Sparks, at the foot of a huge statue of Optimus. Monuments to all thirteen of the original Primes had recently been raised, encircling the Well.

The Autobots and their human friends had been reunited under the worst possible circumstances. The war was over and Cybertron had been restored, so this should have been a time of peace and celebration. Instead, Magnus grimly reflected, it had become a time to grieve a terrible loss. He continued the eulogy.

"Millennia ago, before the war, our society had become stagnant and our race was dying a slow death. Optimus, then known as Orion Pax, saw the need for change and our potential to become something more than what we were…to _transform_. When the war began, he was forced to take on the role of Prime and lead the struggle against the tyranny of the Decepticons. Optimus believed that freedom was the right of all sentient beings, and he was prepared to sacrifice himself to stop Megatron's mad lust for domination. And yet…even to the Decepticons, he was always willing to extend his hand in peace."

The former Decepticon Knockout silently reflected on this, and he somberly resolved to be worthy of the trust the Autobots had placed in him.

Magnus spoke on, "Optimus' last act was to protect our world…_all_ worlds…from the threat of Unicron the Chaos-Bringer."

The humans gasped at the mention of Unicron's name. They remembered that the body of the ancient destroyer of worlds formed the core of the planet Earth, and if he ever awoke from his eons-long slumber, it would mean the extinction of humanity. Ultra Magnus saw their worried expressions and elaborated further in an attempt to calm their fears.

"Unicron's dark spark, freed from his physical form, found the lifeless body of Megatron, slain earlier in the final battle to save Earth from the Decepticons. Megatron was reborn and twisted into a slave of Unicron. Optimus ultimately managed to separate the two and sealed away Unicron's spark for all eternity."

"The experience _changed_ Megatron. The former Warlord of the Decepticons, whose credo had always been 'peace through tyranny,' experienced first-hand what tyranny was truly like, and he turned his back on it…hopefully forever. Before he disappeared, Megatron declared that the Decepticons were no more."

Ultra Magnus' face saddened, as he struggled to control his emotions, "Optimus did not want us to mourn his passing. Instead, he would insist that we celebrate the new hope we have for the future." Magnus paused for a moment, and a small wistful smile appeared on his face, "Those of you who have fought beside me know me to be what our human friends would term, "by the book." I have never disobeyed a direct order before…until now. Forgive me, but I...I will miss Optimus with all my spark."

Jack Darby, who had been silently mourning, took a moment and glanced at those around him. He looked sadly at Arcee and remembered the events of the previous day, when she had come through the Space Bridge. He knew instantly from her expression that something was terribly wrong, but he would never have guessed the reason for her return was that Optimus Prime had passed onto the next life. The Autobots knew their human family would want to know what had happened, and so they had all been invited to come to Cybertron so they would have the opportunity to grieve together.

The realization that he was gone forever still haunted Jack. Memories of Optimus flashed through his mind. A particular memory chose that moment to come to the forefront and take center stage.

Jack remembered…

_A draped banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday" hung from the ceiling in the command center of Hangar E. The building was full of decorations, good food, friends and family. All those in attendance were celebrating the birthday of one Jack Darby. During a lull in the party's activities, Miko, Raf, and Jack discussed the future._

_Raf excitedly exclaimed, "I can't believe we'll all be graduating in just a few months!"_

_Miko moaned, "I know, right? Why, oh why did the 'Bots have to help rebuild the high school?"_

_Optimus walked towards them and answered, "Because you three, who have bravely fought by our side and have sacrificed so much, asking for nothing in return…indeed, the very least we could offer to you was our help in rebuilding what the war had destroyed."_

_Jack spoke up, "Optimus, we could say the same for you. Earth would have fallen to the Decepticons years ago if you and the other Autobots hadn't given up…well, everything!"_

_Jack paused, glancing briefly and smiling at Arcee, who returned his smile. Miko quickly took their picture without them realizing it. She failed to see the subtle look passing between them, a moment now frozen in time._

_Jack continued, "Optimus, we, and everyone else on Earth, owe you our lives!" Raf and Miko smiled and nodded in agreement._

_Optimus paused for a moment before speaking._

"_Jack, may I speak with you in private?"_

_The two walked over to a relatively quiet corner of the Autobot base._

_Jack looked up and asked, "Yes, Optimus…?"_

_Optimus replied, "I…have something for you."_

_Optimus Prime knelt before Jack and opened his huge hand, revealing a tiny golden sphere with an ornamental chain. Peering closely, Jack saw that the sphere was hollow and contained a glowing crystal shard, visible through a circular aperture. Jack's face was illuminated by the soft glow._

"_Wow, is…is that an Energon crystal? It's beautiful…"_

"_Energon is the lifeblood of our creator Primus and all Cybertronians. This…gesture symbolizes our connection with Primus and our unity together, which I now extend to you, Jack." Optimus passed the gift to Jack and continued to speak._

"_You have a good heart, Jack…one that is truly worthy of being a Prime. I could not be more proud of you if you were my own child. Always keep this gift close to your heart, for that is where you will always remain…in mine."_

_Jack was moved beyond words, and struggled not to break down in front of Optimus. He carefully placed the gift around his neck and concealed it beneath his shirt. Somehow he managed to say, "Thank you…"_

_Optimus Prime smiled, "Happy Birthday, Jack. 'Till all are One."_

The memory ended, and Jack abruptly realized that his eyes had never left Arcee.

He also realized that Arcee had been gazing intently back at him for some time now.


	5. Chapter 5 - UNSPOKEN

Not saying anything was sometimes the same as saying _everything_.

Jack Darby knew this firsthand, as he and Arcee continued to gaze deeply at one another. They both shared the same expression, one that silently screamed that there was something unspoken between them and they needed to talk about it…_now_.

Miko happened to see them staring, and she chided herself for not realizing the truth sooner. How could she, of all people, have possibly missed something so _obvious_? Miko sighed, hopeful for Jack.

A familiar impact tremor behind Miko caused her to turn and smile at the source, her guardian Bulkhead. The former Wrecker looked down at his human friend and sadly said, "I…I always knew we would have met again someday…but not like this. I'm sorry, Miko."

"Hush. It doesn't matter, I'm just very happy to see you again, Bulk." Miko hugged up against Bulkhead, and he smiled, "Me too, Miko."

"What, no hug for me, kid?" Wheeljack gently joked.

Miko didn't miss a beat and quipped, "I would, but you're so sensitive, you'd start crying and get all rusty!"

Wheeljack barked out a loud laugh, "HAH! Slag it all, kid…I _have_ missed you!"

"Miko, you already know 'Jackie here, but I'd like to introduce you to some of the _rest_ of the old gang…" Bulkhead motioned for Miko to turn and face some of the toughest-looking Autobots she had ever seen.

Excitedly, she squealed, "The Wreckers? _SWEET!_"

Nearby, Rafael stood alongside Bumblebee and Smokescreen, as the two Autobots had a friendly verbal sparring match.

Bumblebee smirked, "So let me get this straight: you're thinking about changing your look…_again_?"

Smokescreen defensively fired back a retort, "It's different this time! Besides, _you're_ one to talk! You changed your color scheme on Earth just as many times as _I_ did!"

"That's not the same thing." Bumblebee sniffed. "_Robots in disguise_, remember? I was trying to keep from being discovered by the 'Cons! It's cosmetic with you, Smokescreen. You know, you're starting to get as bad as _Knockout!"_

"_HEY!"_ Knockout reacted dramatically. He took his appearance very seriously, and his beloved paint job was _no_ laughing matter. He continued, "You 'Bots could only _hope_ to learn something from me, but you just don't have what it takes!"

Smokescreen replied, "…and what would _that_ be?"

Knockout flashed a gleaming grin, _"...Style."_

Smokescreen rolled his optics and turned back to Bumblebee and Raf. "Whatever. All I'm saying is that with everything that's happened, I think it's time for a…oh, I don't know, a…"

Raf interjected, "…a fresh start? I can relate." Raf looked longingly in Miko's direction.

Bumblebee looked closely at his human friend, suddenly realizing Raf's physical changes, and asked, "Hey Raf, when did you start sprouting?"

Raf shrugged, "I hit a growth spurt in the last few months. Pretty soon I'll be looking down at _you_, 'Bee!"

Bumblebee chuckled at _that_ mental picture.

Elsewhere Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were speaking with Agent Fowler and June Darby, respectively. Both parties had much in common: Ratchet and June were both physicians, while Fowler and Magnus were both military. It was a peculiar bond, but it worked for them.

June smiled at Ratchet, "Doctor."

Ratchet returned the smile, "Nurse."

"At least we know why you had left Earth, Ratchet…"

Ratchet sadly replied, "I go where I am needed, June."

June's heart went out to the old Autobot. He had been friends with Optimus Prime longer than most. She knew this could not be easy for him.

Fowler addressed Magnus, "I'll be passing this along to my superiors, Ultra Magnus…but from one soldier to another, I feel confident that the powers-that-be will all agree to honor the memory of Optimus Prime in some way."

Magnus nodded appreciatively, "That would be most kind, Agent Fowler. Thank you."

"_Ultra Magnus…?"_

Hearing his name, Magnus turned to face Arcee. She looked apprehensive…almost timid. "Commander, may I speak with you about a private matter, sir?"

Magnus replied, "Of course." The two walked a short distance away, apart from the others.

June looked at Fowler, "What do you think is going on?"

Fowler shook his head, "Search me…"

Out of earshot from the others, Ultra Magnus asked Arcee, "What can I do for you, soldier?"

Arcee wrung her hands nervously, not knowing how to explain.

Concerned, Magnus tried again, "Arcee…?"

Finally, in a tiny voice, Arcee whispered, _"I…I can't do this anymore."_

Magnus began, "I don't understand…"

Arcee interrupted, her voice shaking with emotion, "Sir, there is _nothing_ for me here anymore! Believe me, I've searched! It doesn't matter where I look, all I can see are reminders of everything that we've lost! We may have won the war, but the price was too great. Losing Optimus…was too much. I can't stay here. I need to leave...I need…I…I need…" Arcee's voice trailed off as she looked in Jack Darby's direction.

"I understand, Arcee."

Not certain if she heard correctly, Arcee looked at Ultra Magnus with no small measure of skepticism, "Do you really…?"

Magnus shot her a look and replied knowingly, "I wasn't brought online _yesterday_, Arcee."

"No…I suppose not." Arcee smiled a sad smile.

Magnus asked, "Do you…know if you will return to Cybertron?"

"If…when…that all depends on _him_." Arcee looked again at Jack.

Ultra Magnus smiled gently and said, "Then may Primus be with you, Arcee."

Jack stood alone, remaining separate from the others as he faced the statue of Optimus Prime. Deep in thought, Jack's hand rested above his heart. Optimus' gift remained concealed there. Jack was comforted by the soothing warmth that the Energon crystal emanated.

Despite the deep pain of loss that he felt, Jack was still in awe from the changed vista that lay before him. The last time he was on Cybertron it was a dead world, lifeless and without hope. Now there was new life and the promise of a brighter tomorrow.

Jack heard movement behind him and as he turned, a smile formed. He had felt Arcee's presence as she approached, and so was not surprised to see her, nor was he surprised by how much it thrilled him to hear her say his name.

"Jack."

"Arcee."

"Are you ready to go…?"

"_GO?"_ Somehow, everyone assembled had heard Arcee's question and now converged. They began to crowd her and Jack. "What do you mean, Arcee? What are you doing? Where are you going?" The questions came from everywhere all at once. Jack and Arcee were frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say.

Ultra Magnus, however, appeared just in time to save the day, "Arcee is going to take a much-needed rest. A…holiday, I believe the humans call it."

Arcee smiled appreciatively at Magnus. He really wasn't such a bad 'Bot, once you got to know him.

Jack stood by Arcee's side. June suddenly _knew_.

"Jack…?"

"I'm going with Arcee for awhile, Mom. I'm…not sure when we'll be back."

June began to panic, feeling her little boy slipping away from her.

"Honey, are you sure…?"

"Mom…" Jack gently held his Mother by her shoulders and spoke with finality, "…I _need_ this."

Tears brimmed in June's eyes but she understood. Her son was not a child any more. She smiled and tightly hugged the young man before her, not wanting to let go but knowing she had to.

"Be careful, Jack. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

Jack hugged her back just as tightly. He smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I love you, too."

Mother and son finally let go of one another, knowing things had changed forever. There was no fear in their hearts, though. They were both filled with hope…for the future.

Jack turned to Fowler.

"Agent Fowler…" Jack stopped, correcting himself. "_Bill_…you take care of her while I'm away, all right?"

"You have my word, Jack…I promise."

Jack looked into Fowler's eyes and knew he could trust this man. They both smiled and shook hands.

Fowler spoke from his heart, "Your Mother is a very special lady."

Jack grinned, "Yeah…she is, isn't she?"

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle form.

A Space Bridge was opened.

Jack and Arcee rode together into the future.

"_**LET'S ROLL OUT!"**_


	6. Chapter 6 - TOUCH

"_I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life…"_

As the thought formed in his mind, Jack chanced a glance at Arcee and realized he was utterly and hopelessly lost. If anything, their time apart had only strengthened his feelings for her. He shook his head and struggled to focus on the job at hand, namely setting up camp before they were both engulfed in darkness when night fell.

After returning to Earth, they had searched for a place where they would have the opportunity to talk and not be disturbed. They chose an isolated rocky hilltop overlooking the Nevada desert. In the distance, majestic buttes reached towards the heavens, as the sun plunged towards the horizon and set the sky on fire.

As far as Jack was concerned, the glorious spectacle of creation paled in comparison to the beauty of his companion. Then again, this was _Arcee_. No contest.

Jack suddenly felt her shining eyes watching him intently. He looked up and met Arcee's steady gaze. He blushed slightly and smiled at her. Arcee abruptly turned away to face the sunset.

Jack frowned, sensing a sudden uncomfortable tension. He quickly finished setting up camp, and walked towards the rocky edge where Arcee rested. He sat near her, and both of them self-consciously avoided eye contact.

"So…" Jack began.

"So…" Arcee repeated.

Jack turned to face Arcee and he gasped slightly, whispering her name.

Great tears silently streamed down her face as Arcee watched the sun sink beneath the horizon. They were the only indication that she was in emotional turmoil.

Jack found the courage to speak, "I…I didn't know Cybertronians could cry."

Still watching the sunset, Arcee shrugged and smiled sadly, "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

Jack started to respond, but Arcee, lost in thought, continued to speak as the sun inexorably descended. "I've always loved the sunsets on Earth...no two are ever alike. Each one is unique and precious…but when they're gone…" The sun finally dipped below the horizon and disappeared. The world went dark. "…they're gone _forever_." Arcee finally turned to look directly at Jack with infinite sadness in her eyes.

Jack smiled slightly and got to his feet. He walked towards Arcee and climbed up to face her at eye level. He stood close and began to gently wipe away her tears.

"That's why it's so important to appreciate them while they're here…" Jack began.

Arcee whispered, "Stop…"

"…because if you're not careful…" Jack acted as if he hadn't heard her and continued to dry her eyes.

Arcee whispered again, a little louder, "…stop it…"

"…you may miss something _amazing_." Jack caressed her face, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain.

Arcee tried turning her head away, crying desperately, _"…Jack, stop it!"_

Jack gently pulled her face back towards him so that their eyes met and he loudly cried, _"I CAN'T!"_

He hung his head low and whispered, _"…I can't. Don't you see, Arcee…? If I let you go, you'll leave me again…just like before…"_

Arcee whispered, "…Jack…"

"Why, Arcee…? Why did you have to go? Just please tell me why…" Jack begged her for an answer.

"…_because I was afraid."_

Startled by her answer, Jack let go of Arcee. "Afraid? We've already been through this, Arcee…you're _never_ afraid." Jack almost laughed. Arcee stood and walked a few steps away, her back facing Jack.

"…except where _you're_ concerned."

Jack was incredulous, "Me? What…I don't…"

"Jack…you know that right before you and I met, I had just lost my partner Cliffjumper. I was only beginning to heal from the loss of my first partner Tailgate, when it happened. After that, I couldn't bear the pain and closed myself off emotionally, shutting out everyone around me. I went on patrol, _looking_ for trouble. Unfortunately, it found me first."

Arcee remembered back to that day.

_She was riding through the town of Jasper when she encountered two Decepticons. She had not been spotted yet so in an effort to remain inconspicuous and prevent any innocent casualties, she quickly pulled over and parked. Jack had just finished his shift at K/O Burger and walked out the door into the parking lot. He__ turned and came face to face with the most gorgeous motorcycle he had ever seen. __The timing was so perfect it was almost as if fate had decreed for them to meet._

Arcee paused for a moment and collected herself, "You have to understand, Jack…I had never been touched by a human before…"

_Jack spoke in a hushed tone, "Hello, beautiful…where have you been all my life?" Jack gently stroked the seat, murmuring, "Nice…"_

"Your touch was so soft…I had never felt anything like it before. It was like you had touched my spark…! I felt open…exposed…naked…and I _hated_ it!"

"I couldn't afford to feel anything…to feel vulnerable…to be _weak._ So I made myself as cold and hard as the Decepticons."

"_I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down."_

"_Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss."_

"_What could you possibly know about loss?!"_

Arcee smiled, remembering that Jack never backed down from her, no matter how heartless or harsh she might act. He didn't fear her. She was _terrified_ of how he made her feel.

"Everything you said…everything you did…I was powerless. I couldn't stop…_feeling_ things. I began to let my guard down, and then one day _she_ returned…"

Jack shuddered, finishing Arcee's thought, _"…Airachnid."_

Arcee nodded, remembering when her hated adversary had come to Earth, hunting for prey. Upon encountering Jack, she began to play a twisted game of cat and mouse. Jack surprised everyone when he was able to destroy Airachnid's spacecraft, and very nearly Airachnid herself.

That was when Arcee realized how much she truly cared for Jack. She also realized something else, a much more terrifying truth.

_"She was right, you know."_

Hearing Arcee's words, Jack's eyes widened in shock and he demanded an explanation, "_What?!_ What do you mean?"

Arcee casually replied, "That day Airachnid told me that I had to ask myself…all those deaths...all those closest to me…Tailgate, Cliffjumper…was it _them_…or was it _me?_ Oh, I _have_ thought about it, for a very long time now…it was _me."_

Jack was horrified by Arcee's deathly calm as she continued to speak, "It was _my_ responsibility to keep my partners safe, and I failed them both. They trusted me with their _lives_ and they paid the ultimate price. There have been so many times where I very nearly failed to keep _you_ safe, Jack...from the Decepticons, Airachnid, the cave-in...but it wasn't until after you and the others were kidnapped and used as ransom for the Omega Lock Keys before I finally realized what I had to do to keep you safe. I had to _leave_, no matter how much it hurt."

Jack's skin crawled as he heard the self-loathing in Arcee's voice. When she spoke again, her words chilled him to the very core of his soul.

"The only reason that I came back to Earth with you was because you deserved an explanation. You asked me earlier why I left. I left you because you would have _died_ if I had stayed. I left you because I wanted you to _live_. You've got to forget about me, Jack…I'm _poison_ to everyone close to me, and you'll only get hurt if you remain with me any longer. If anything ever happened to you...I would never forgive myself. _NEVER!"_

Jack suddenly realized why Arcee had begged for his forgiveness when she had originally left him. It was so clear: Arcee was overwhelmed by _guilt_. She had lost everyone that she cared about most, while she still lived.

She wanted - no, she _needed_ to be forgiven.

Jack considered his words very carefully, for he realized that Arcee was on the precipice of destiny. What he said next could change _everything_.

"Arcee, did I ever tell you about my Father…?"


	7. Chapter 7 - FREE

"…_your Father…?"_

Arcee looked at Jack with a confused expression on her face. Out of all the many different reactions she had expected from him, this was not one of them.

Jack shrugged and sat on the ground facing Arcee, and continued, "Not much to tell. I was still just a kid when he abandoned Mom and me. I guess he had decided that it was too much of a responsibility being a husband and a father, and one day he left…just like that." Jack took a deep breath and went on, "To this day, I still don't…still don't know…why…"

Jack stopped for a moment, the catch in his voice betraying him. Arcee suddenly realized that Jack was no stranger to abandonment. She cursed herself all the more for Jack forcing himself to relive this particular pain…all for _her_. Hadn't she hurt him enough already?

"Jack, _don't_…" she began.

"No, it's okay." Jack sniffed and composed himself. "Sorry about that, it won't happen again. Where _was_ I…? Oh, yeah…"

Arcee was amazed by Jack's inner strength and how quickly he was able to quell his pain. Once again she was reminded why she was so drawn to him. She knew that as fierce and steel-willed as she appeared on the surface, she knew in her spark that it was all a front, a _lie_. She was no warrior, she was _weak_. Jack was her exact opposite. Compared to Cybertronians, humans were physically inferior, but their hearts were _indomitable_. _Jack...he was amazing._

Jack continued. Arcee listened with rapt attention.

"When he left, he pretty much disappeared and left us on our own. This was before Mom became a nurse, so she took whatever jobs that she could. She did her best to support us, but eventually we lost everything…our car, our home…everything. We ended up living on the streets for awhile. We would stay in shelters…basically with anyone who would take us in."

Jack's face darkened, "Mom blamed herself. She had done _nothing_. It wasn't her fault, but the guilt she felt...she suffered so much. I heard her crying most nights, after she thought I had fallen asleep. I _hated_ him for doing that to her. Yeah, what he did hurt me too, but for someone like _that_ to make someone like _her_ take the blame and pin it all on herself…"

Arcee felt an eerie sense of déjà vu listening to Jack's story. If he were anyone else, she would be suspicious of some cruel deception, but she knew Jack was incapable of lying to her. The uneasy feeling only intensified as he continued.

"I was so angry that I began to get in trouble…a lot. I started getting into fights with other kids…didn't matter how many of them there were, I'd take them _all_ on."

Arcee had expected Jack to take pride in that, but she realized he felt the opposite. He was _ashamed_.

"My Mom…she's my _hero_, you know? With everything that had happened to her, and all that she was going through…she still managed to find the time to look out for me. She saw the road that I was going down, and she saved me."

Intensely curious, Arcee asked, "…from what?"

"…from _myself_."

Jack remembered the past. It felt like a_ lifetime_ ago. He couldn't have been much more than seven or eight years old at the time.

"_Jack…? What happened, sweetie?"_

_Jack shrugged. He was covered in several bruises and he had a bloody nose. His clothes were dirty and disheveled. It wasn't the first time June had seen him like this._

"_I got into another fight. The other kids were making fun of me…because of him."_

_June held Jack close and smiled gently._

"_Jack, I know that it hurts when other people do or say bad things…but it doesn't really matter what anyone says to us. What matters is what we do or say in return. No one can make us behave a certain way…only we can do that."_

_Frustrated, Jack cried, "…but it's so hard! I-I'm so angry at him for what he did to you!"_

_June understood how he felt and replied, "I know…I get mad sometimes, too."_

_Jack was surprised, "Really…? You don't act like you do…"_

_June smiled, "Do you want to know my secret, Jack?"_

_Jack nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!"_

"_I forgave your Daddy for leaving us."_

_Jack was confused, "You…forgave him? Why? He doesn't deserve to be forgiven!"_

"_Jack…when you forgive someone, it's not for them. It's for you. You see, I was very angry with your Daddy…I was so mad I couldn't think clearly."_

_June paused for a moment and asked Jack a strange question, "Jack, do you believe in angels…?"_

_Perplexed at the sudden conversation change, Jack answered, "I dunno, maybe…"_

_June grinned, "I do. Soon after your Daddy left us, an angel visited me one night and asked me not to cry anymore. He also said that I shouldn't be blaming myself and that he wouldn't ever leave me."_

_Jack blushed, realizing that his Mom was talking about him. He clearly remembered the night he had heard her crying. All he knew was that he wanted to help, so he came into her room and hugged her, telling her that he loved her and that he wasn't going anywhere._

_June continued, "I decided that you were too important for me to waste my life hating somebody, no matter what they did, so…I forgave him and let go of it."_

_Jack asked, "…let go of what, Mommy?"_

"_I let go of all the anger…all the sadness…all of it. And you know what? I found peace and I was free. I was free to love my little angel with all my heart. I love you, Jack."_

"_I love you too, Mommy."_

Jack smiled at the memory. He looked hopefully at Arcee before continuing.

"I don't think I completely understood what Mom was trying to tell me until tonight. When you hold onto your pain, even if you bury it deep inside like I did, all it's going to do is eat away at you until there's nothing left but an empty shell."

Jack pleaded, "Arcee, you've lost so much already…I know you blame yourself for what happened to Tailgate and Cliffjumper, and even for Optimus…but I swear to you, it _wasn't_ your fault!"

Jack prayed that something, _anything_ that he said might have gotten through to Arcee. Her expression was unreadable. He tried one last time.

"You've got to let it go, Arcee."

For an endless instant, time held its breath.

"…_I'm so scared, Jack. I don't know how…"_

Arcee was trembling, her tears falling like rain.

Unashamed, Jack began to cry as well, "By forgiving _yourself_, Arcee." Jack begged, "Please, Arcee…for _both_ our sakes…_please_…"

Arcee sank to her knees and closed her eyes.

A silent war raged inside. Arcee knew that her decision would forever determine _both_ their futures.

She chose her path.

Arcee opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Jack.

Jack met her gaze and dared to hope.

She slowly crawled over to Jack and gently picked him up. They embraced and desperately held one another close like their lives depended on it. Neither of them wanted to let the other go..._ever._ Both wept uncontrollably for what seemed an eternity.

Arcee managed to whisper to Jack, _"For you…for us…I'll try."_

Jack breathed a prayer, _"Thank you, God."_

"Thank _you_ for not giving up on me, Jack."

"I'll _never_ give up on you, Arcee."


	8. Chapter 8 - CURRENT

_"You know, it's probably a good thing nobody's around to see us like this…"_

Jack and Arcee continued to tenderly embrace one another. Arcee smiled and slowly nodded in agreement.

"People might talk…"

"_Let_ them talk." Jack was beyond caring about what anyone might think. All that mattered to him was _Arcee_.

Arcee chuckled, "I can see it now: Miko jumps out from behind that rock and starts taking pictures of us with that slagging phone of hers…"

Jack sheepishly replied, "That…_won't_ be a problem."

Arcee pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Embarrassed, Jack said, "Well, the truth is…I kind of…broke Miko's phone."

Arcee valiantly fought the urge to grin like an idiot, somehow managing to say with a straight face, "That's…that's _terrible."_

Jack found himself struggling not to smile and failing miserably, as well.

Things escalated. There was a snicker, followed by a giggle, quickly overtaken by full-blown, tear-jerking, side-splitting laughter, and finally, abruptly punctuated by a very, _very_ loud _SNORT_...from _Arcee_.

Jack instantly stopped laughing and peered closely at the source of the snort.

They stared at one another as it continued to echo for miles around them. Wolves began to howl excitedly as the strange sound intruded upon an otherwise quiet evening.

Jack was mystified.

_Did THAT come out of HER...?_

Her panicked expression was a dead giveaway. She knew that she was busted and finally muttered, _"...scrap."_

Arcee narrowed her gaze into a threatening stare that would give most battle-hardened Decepticons pause.

"Jackson Darby, if you breathe a _word_ of this…"

Jack smiled innocently.

Desperate, Arcee pleaded with him, her words spilling out rapid-fire, "I'm _serious_, Jack! You can't tell anyone! Can you imagine what the others would - "

"Arcee, _really_…?" Jack leaned a little closer to Arcee, his eyes twinkling, "…who would believe me?"

She visibly relaxed and smiled, knowing she could trust Jack with her life. Arcee knew she shouldn't be surprised. After all, they _were _partners.

_No_, she corrected herself. _They were far more than partners._ Her feelings for Jack had grown beyond that…beyond friendship…she _knew_ what she felt.

Arcee wasn't afraid anymore.

Jack realized that the rapidly-diminishing space separating them was almost gone. He murmured her name, "Arcee…"

"Yes…" Her eyes were beginning to half-close, "…Jack?"

Jack flushed slightly and he smiled, _"…this is crazy…"_

"What's so crazy, Jack…that this is happening, or that it took so long to happen?" Arcee drew even closer.

Arcee knew they were fast approaching a point where there would be no turning back. Nothing was standing in their way. Not anymore.

"You know, Jack…I can still remember the very first words you ever said to me…" Arcee smiled and looked deeply into his eyes, _"…I…love…you."_

She _knew_. She had _always_ known.

"You…you heard me…? All this time…? Wh-why didn't you say anything?" Jack was dumbfounded.

"Oh, Jack…I'm so sorry. I thought you already knew…" Arcee gently caressed Jack's cheek. "…since the moment we met, I have felt the same way about _you."_

_Their lips met._

It was strange at first…strange and wonderful. An almost _electric_ current passed between the two.

_Sparks._

After an eternity of bliss, the kiss ended.

Both said simultaneously, _"WOW."_

"That was…_amazing_." Jack inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

Arcee rested her forehead against Jack's and lingered there. "You're a very good kisser, Jack."

Jack's brow furrowed, "Arcee…I - I've dreamt about you…about this…for _years_, but now that we're finally here…how is this going to work? We're so different! I'm just an ordinary human boy, and you…you're -"

Arcee interrupted, "…a living female robot from outer space who can transform into a motorcycle…?" She smiled gently.

"…I was going to say you're like…" Jack blushed, lowering his voice, "…you're like an _angel_."

Arcee grinned, touched by the compliment.

"I'm no angel, Jack…and you stopped being a 'boy' _years_ ago. No, I'm just an ordinary Cybertronian woman, tired of pretending that I'm not hopelessly in love with my very sexy human man."

"Arcee," Jack nervously swallowed and said, "Do you remember _your_ first words to me?"

She shrugged, "Sure. _'Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down.'"_

Jack shook his head, "No…it was actually before that. It was right after those two Decepticons started chasing us. I was hanging onto you for dear life, and you said, _'Don't let go.'_"

Jack's expression was absolutely serious as he solemnly promised, _"I won't…not ever."_

Arcee's gaze widened as she realized what he meant, "_Primus_, Jack…do you know what you're _saying_…?"

Jack saw Arcee's expression change, shifting from excitement and barely contained joy to troubled concern and worry.

Arcee explained, "Jack, when Cybertronians bond, it's a union that lasts forever…even if the two are separated by distance or even death, their sparks are always joined together…for _eternity_."

"…and I don't have a spark."

"…yes. Even if we attempted a bonding..." Arcee forced herself to say the words, "...without a spark, it would probably kill you, Jack."

Without hesitation, Jack replied, "I'd be willing to risk it."

"…_what…?"_

"You heard me, Arcee. If there was a chance…_any_ chance…for us to be together forever, I'd take it. I love you, Arcee...and even if we can't physically…well, you know…it doesn't matter, because I'll _still_ love you for the rest of my life."

"_Oh, Jack…"_ There were tears in Arcee's eyes as Jack kissed her again.

A soft glow began to emanate from Jack's chest, pulsing like a human heartbeat.

In the midst of a torrent of passionate kissing, Arcee somehow managed to notice, "Jack…you're _glowing_…"

His face flushed, Jack breathlessly quipped, "You…noticed…?"

Arcee gently pulled back, "I'm serious, Jack - _look!_"

Both saw the glow.

Arcee asked, "Jack, what…?"

Jack suddenly realized, "Oh! It's the Energon crystal…Optimus gave it to me for my birthday!" Jack held no secrets from Arcee, and was glad to finally share this with her.

He pulled the crystal out into the open and its warm glow enveloped them both. Jack frowned, "But why is it glowing like that? It's never done that before…"

Arcee looked very closely at the crystal, and her eyes widened as they reflected its luminescence. Wonder flashed across her features, and in an awestruck tone she whispered, "Jack…that's _not_ an Energon crystal…"

"…_what…?" _Saying that Jack was surprised would be the understatement of the year. It was nothing compared to his next shock.

"…_Jack, this is a shard from the crystal heart of the Matrix of Leadership!"_

The crystal's pulsing glow suddenly intensified to an almost painful brilliance. It was as if the sun had touched the earth.

A familiar voice was heard.

"_Greetings, Jack and Arcee."_

They knew immediately whose voice called out to them.

"…Optimus…"


	9. Chapter 9 - ONE

"_Why…?"_

Jack addressed the simple question to the ghostly apparition of Optimus Prime that appeared before him and Arcee. There was no anger in Jack's tone, just a desire to know the truth.

The apparition smiled, "An excellent question, Jack. However, before we proceed with the '_why_,' let us discuss the '_how_.'"

Optimus' gift to Jack, revealed to contain a crystal shard from the Matrix of Leadership, began to pulse with a rhythm not unlike a human heartbeat.

Images of the past began to appear in Jack and Arcee's shared minds' eye…

…_nightmarish images of the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship, unleashing a salvo of unimaginable power and completely destroying the Autobots' original home base…_

…_hordes of Decepticons, sifting through the burning wreckage, narrowly missing the badly wounded Optimus Prime, buried under tons of twisted debris…_

…_the Autobot Smokescreen, managing to rescue Optimus and getting him to safety in a nearby underground cavern…_

…and _a dying Optimus preparing to pass the Matrix of Leadership to Smokescreen._

"What happened next changed everything…_forever_. When Smokescreen chose to save my life, he rejected his destiny as the next Prime."

Optimus paused, searching for a way to explain the unknowable, "There are many paths…many roads…that lead to the future. When one path ends, another must be taken. Smokescreen chose to leave the path set before him, and so I was forced to continue as Prime, taking his place…at least for a short time. Earlier, when I lay near death, my spark had been in the presence of Alpha Trion, another of the original Thirteen Primes. Before I was returned to the world of the living, he showed me a vision of this new road to the future and entrusted me to do my part to ensure that it would come to be."

More images began to appear…

…_images of Optimus Prime, arms outstretched, chest panels opening to reveal the Matrix…_

…_the Matrix' crystalline core emerging and floating in mid-air…_

…_a fragment splitting off, becoming enveloped in a liquid metal globule from the Matrix housing, creating a second Matrix of Leadership…_

…_the second Matrix mass-shifting and becoming tiny in size but no less powerful…_

…_and finally, Optimus passing the second Matrix to Jack Darby._

"And thus, the new path was set."

"Life continued. The final battle against the Decepticons was fought…and won. We Autobots returned to Cybertron to rebuild our home. Finally, in order to defeat the Chaos-Bringer Unicron, I merged the AllSpark, contained within the original Matrix of Leadership, with the planetary core of Cybertron. This restored life to our world, at the cost of my own life, which finally rejoined the AllSpark. The original Matrix was lost, as well."

Jack asked, "So how is it you're able to speak with us, if you're…you know…not alive?"

Optimus explained, "The Matrix, in addition to being a repository for the ancient wisdom of the Primes, is also a conduit to the AllSpark itself. Through the power of the Matrix, we are able to communicate."

Jack thought for a moment and then smiled, "You know, this is the second time you've trusted me with this thing…and don't get me wrong, I totally understand the need for secrecy and all."

Jack thought back about two years, "I remember the first time, after you had just gotten back from battling Unicron, and we had, what, maybe _five minutes_ before you had to set out _again_ to take the fight to the Earth's core…and then Megatron showed up. We had been forced to ask for his help in stopping Unicron. He was _right there_…_in our base_. If he even had a _clue_ that you had asked me to carry the Key to Vector Sigma…" Jack shook his head, knowing full well that it would have been the end of _everything_.

Optimus was pleased that Jack possessed the insight to know his motives, but Optimus was compelled to apologize regardless, "Forgive me, Jack. If there had been any other way, I would never have deceived you."

Jack smiled at the ghostly figure, "I know, Optimus. I understand, believe me. Listen...Optimus, I - I didn't take the opportunity before, and God knows I don't deserve two second chances in one day, but…"

Jack emotionally collected himself and then looked at Optimus, tears already welling in his eyes, "I just wanted to thank you…for _everything_. You saved my life…my Mother…my friends…my _planet_…"

"Jack, there is no need to - " Optimus began.

"…but most importantly, thank you for showing me that there are still good fathers out there. I'm saying this because…you were _always_ like a father to me."

"…and you were always like a _son_ to me, Jack."

The two silently regarded each other. Nothing more was said. There was no need.

Arcee quietly walked up behind Jack. She had not wanted to intrude, knowing that Jack needed the opportunity to speak with Optimus. She knelt, gently placing her hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked at her and they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Optimus…Jack and I, we…" Arcee began.

Optimus Prime smiled, "I already knew, Arcee. It was somewhat…_obvious_."

Jack and Arcee spoke as one, _"Why didn't someone tell US?!"_

Changing the subject, Jack asked, "So…how does this work? Does the Matrix somehow tell me who to pass it to? Does Smokescreen get another shot at this...?"

Arcee interrupted, suddenly remembering, "Optimus, just before you entered the Well of All Sparks, didn't you say that the Age of Primes was _over_…?"

"Indeed. The Age of Primes has truly ended…_on Cybertron_."

Optimus looked directly at Jack.

"…wait, you mean…"

"_The Matrix has already been passed, Jack._ It was always meant for _you_."

Jack was _stunned_.

Optimus continued, "Even if Smokescreen had embraced the path of a Prime, the Matrix would have still ultimately passed into your hands. All paths led to this one future. This was _always_ meant to be, Jack."

Jack's mind continued to reel.

"And so…at last we come to the _'why'_ of it all." Optimus grinned, a rare sight. His joyous countenance was that of one who had seen a _miracle_.

He began to share the vision he had seen, "One day…one day very soon…a new race will usher in a new Age of Primes."

Arcee suddenly held Jack close. Not daring to believe, she excitedly repeated, _"…a new race…?"_

Optimus replied, "Yes, Arcee. You and Jack are destined to be the progenitors of this new race…Cybertronian and Human…the Children of Primus and Unicron, united as one."

"Do not look so surprised. Have you never questioned how your history together has helped shape the destinies of both Earth and Cybertron since the moment you first met? You have both traveled the same road together for so long, and it is only now that you see your lives have _always_ been forever intertwined."

Optimus went on, "For millennia, the words 'Till all are One' have been a source of hope that would light our darkest hours. This day, that time has finally come. This day…_All ARE One_."

The Matrix flared brightly, and then the light surrounding them began to fade…as did the spectral figure of Optimus Prime.

Panicked, Jack cried, "Optimus, _wait!_ Arcee and I…our bodies…how are we supposed to…?"

It was too late. Optimus Prime had disappeared, leaving Jack and Arcee with nothing but questions.


	10. Chapter 10 - SMOOTH

"…_I don't understand…"_

Jack repeated the words over and over again, hoping that somehow, _something_ would make sense.

Nothing did.

The ghost of Optimus Prime had appeared to Jack and Arcee, telling them that Jack Darby was the new Prime. Not only that, but also that they would be the parents of a new race of beings, ushering in a new Age of Primes.

And then Optimus disappeared.

There was no further explanation of how such a thing _might_ be possible, no cryptic clues given on what they would have to do to _make_ it possible, and nothing said that would make Jack think anything contrary that it was _im_possible.

Jack turned to Arcee…and suddenly all doubts were swept away.

Arcee's body was surrounded with a shimmering glow, not unlike the steady luminescence emanating from the Matrix. Her face had a look of absolute tranquility. Jack had never seen her at peace like this before, and the beautiful sight of it brought tears to his eyes.

Arcee smiled serenely, "Patience, Jack. You have to have _faith_."

It was that moment Jack and Arcee heard the voice of Optimus once again, his loving words filling them both with a supernatural calm.

"_Jack…Arcee…my children…you have both lost so much in your lifetimes, and yet together…you have found a love that has transcended all barriers, defied all explanations, and overcome all obstacles. Let this be my final gift to you both. May your lives be filled with joy and happiness…farewell."_

The Matrix suddenly became as bright as a star. The light enveloped them both, and gravity lost its grip on their bodies, as they rose above the ground.

The light intensified, forcing Jack to close his eyes, shielding them from the glare. There was no pain, but he could feel the light changing him, _transforming_ him somehow…but into what?

Then, it was over.

The light began to fade, and Jack and Arcee were gently lowered to the ground.

Jack's vision began to clear. Once he could see well enough, he looked at himself but could not find any physical changes to his body. Jack's eyes tightened. He had been so _sure_…

Jack suddenly realized that the Matrix had disappeared. In a sudden burst of clarity and insight, it was then that Jack understood what had happened and _how_ he had been transformed.

_The Matrix of Leadership was a part of him, its power now inside his body, flowing through him. The ancient wisdom of the Thirteen Primes…the link to the AllSpark…the power of Primus himself…all lay within him._

Jack could hear an endless multitude of voices, speaking in unison in a symphony of harmony.

_The wisdom of the Primes is now yours, Jackson Darby. Use it well._

Jack promised, "I won't let you down."

_Arise, Jhiaxus Prime._

Jack stood in the darkness and called out her name, "Arcee…?"

There was just enough light for Jack to see a mysterious figure that was unmistakably _female_. He swallowed nervously.

The figure turned and faced Jack. He gasped.

_ARCEE._

Transformed by the power of the Matrix and the ancient wisdom of the Primes, she was the realization of the Primes' vision of the future. She was the first of her kind, a new race of techno-organic life...half Cybertronian and half Human.

Gone was the armored metal plating that once adorned her body. What remained was a perfectly smooth, seamless form of living metal, shining silver and sapphire blue. Jack blushed, realizing that Arcee was perfectly, beautifully female. No question about it.

Flowing from her head was a luminous cascade of neon pink microfilaments, suspended in mid-air. In short, Arcee now had glowing pink hair.

Her lovely face was the same as before, but somehow even softer in appearance.

She was now roughly about Jack's height, although she was still slightly taller.

Jack was absolutely transfixed by her unearthly beauty and was unable to speak for a time.

Finally, their eyes met.

They smiled.

"How…how do you feel?" Jack nervously asked.

Arcee tried to put her answer into words. Her new body was hyper-sensitive to everything around her. There were so many wonderful new sensations…the warm night air, the cool breeze, the sounds, the smells, and yet...it all paled in comparison to the familiar sight of her beloved Jack standing before her.

Tears fell like liquid crystal from Arcee's eyes.

She whispered, _"Is…is this what it's like for you…to feel?"_

Jack nodded.

Arcee smiled, "Oh, I could get _used_ to this…"

Jack asked, "Is this you all the time now? I mean, is this permanent…?"

She answered, "No, I still have my original body and my vehicle mode…this is something new…a _third_ transformation."

"So…you're what, a _triple-changer_, now…?" Jack smiled.

Arcee smirked, "Looks that way…" Nervously, she stepped closer to Jack.

Jack gulped and said breathlessly, "I take it back. _Now_ I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Arcee smiled and slowly raised her hand, meeting Jack's. Their fingers touched and laced together. The simple contact made Arcee gasp slightly. Arcee grinned, suddenly realizing she was _breathing_. She closed her eyes, relishing the sensation.

It suddenly dawned on Jack, "Arcee, your hand…it doesn't feel like metal. It feels soft…warm, like skin!"

Arcee's eyes slowly opened and she gave Jack a look that sent shivers down his spine, "Chances are pretty good the rest of me feels the same…_care to find out…?"_

Jack slowly moved his hand upward, caressing Arcee's arm…her shoulder…

Arcee shuddered with pleasure at the tantalizing feeling.

Jack suddenly pouted, "Hmp. You're still taller than me."

Arcee giggled, "Lucky for you I like short guys…"

They drew ever closer to one another. There was an almost electric tension building.

"_I love you, Jack."_

"_I love you, Arcee."_

"Oh yeah…? _Show_ me, Smooth Operator."

They embraced, coming together in a deep and passionate kiss.

Arcee whispered, "_Ohh Jack_…you've got _the Touch_…"


	11. Epilogue - FAMILY

"Well, it's about slagging _time_ you all got here…they should be here any minute!"

Ratchet was in rare form, acting grouchier and more short-tempered than he had in quite some time. He felt _great._

The Space Bridge flared again and again, as more Cybertronians emerged and arrived on Earth, entering the Autobot base inside Hangar E.

Ultra Magnus replied to Ratchet, "We would have gotten here sooner, if a certain _someone_ hadn't almost blown up our side of the Space Bridge!" He shot Wheeljack an exasperated look.

"Hey, I did say I was sorry…_SIR!"_

Magnus and Wheeljack locked optics for a tense moment, and then they both nodded and smiled. It was a strange way to get along, but it seemed to work for them.

Miko and Raf stood side by side, standing atop a service platform roughly thirty feet high, placing them at about eye level for most Cybertronians.

Raf was now about a foot taller than Miko, placing him at around Jack's height. He no longer wore the hand-me-down clothing that had all been previously worn at one time or another by his many siblings. Now he sported an eclectic ensemble that was more reminiscent of Miko's fashion tastes.

They looked at each other and grinned, both extremely excited to see their friends again.

Bulkhead strode through the Space Bridge and happily bellowed, _"MIKO!_" He suddenly stopped, realizing Miko and Raf were holding hands. He squeaked uncertainly, _"…Miko…?"_

Miko blushed, "Yeah…Raf and I…we found out that we…_fit_."

Bulkhead pondered this new development for a moment, then smiled gently and said, "As long as _you're_ happy, Miko…_I'm_ happy." Bulkhead's face suddenly darkened, "But the second that you're _not_ happy…?" He pointed a massive finger straight at Raf and rumbled threateningly, _"…pretty boy goes SQUISH."_

Raf went pale, his eyes growing as big as saucers. Miko hugged his arm and happily chirped, "Won't be a problem, Bulk! _I'll_ keep him in line!"

Bulkhead made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Raf, but then he smiled and winked.

"I'm a dead man." Raf said with all the certainty of a man on his way to the gallows.

Miko grinned, "You'll be fine as long as you remember that I'm always right!"

"_Ugh!_ You're starting to sound like _Mama_…" Raf groaned.

"I always _did_ like her!"

Bumblebee arrived along with an unfamiliar Autobot.

Miko asked, "So who's the new guy?"

The 'Bot smiled, "Don't recognize me, Miko?"

Miko did a shocked double-take and exclaimed, _"SMOKESCREEN?!"_

Smokescreen replied, "None other!"

"Whoa…nice colors!" Miko admired his new paint job of fiery reds and oranges, with golden flames decorating his chest plate and chromed exhaust pipes lining his arms.

Smokescreen smiled proudly, "Thanks. Like I said before, it was time for a change. This…works." He frowned momentarily, "Still feels like I'm missing something, though…"

Miko chuckled, "Whatever, dude…you're like a regular _hot rod!"_

Smokescreen thought to himself and had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

'_Hot Rod,' huh?_

Raf smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that he's not the _only_ one with a new look…good to see you back in your old colors again, 'Bee."

Bumblebee had reverted back to his original color scheme of bright yellow with black trim. In addition, his body type had been modified, so he was much more streamlined in appearance.

Bumblebee shrugged, "Always have to keep the 'Cons guessing…"

Raf suddenly grew concerned, "Have the Decepticons returned…?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "…still got a few of them making trouble. Nothing I can't handle."

"I still can't get over you being able to speak again!"

Bumblebee countered, "I can't get over you getting bigger than Starscream's ego!"

Raf smiled, looking at his Autobot friend from his heightened position on the platform, "_Told_ you I'd be looking down at you one day, 'Bee."

Bumblebee smirked, "So…you and Miko, huh?"

Raf blushed, "Yeah…"

"Isn't she a little _old_ for you…?"

Raf frowned, "Hey! There's less than three years' age difference. I _am_ fifteen, you know…"

Miko suddenly latched onto Raf's arm and kissed him on the cheek, "…_and_ a quarter, cutie!"

_"Yip, yip, yip…"_ Ratchet scolded, as he joined the group, "…there'll be no more of _that_, at least while I'm here."

Miko mumbled gloomily, "You could always _leave_, Doc-Bot…"

Ratchet chuckled, "…and miss _this_ train wreck? _Puh-leaze._ Not a chance."

"I would appreciate it if you'd keep comments like that to yourself, _Doctor_." June Darby was in a foul mood. It had been almost six months since she had last seen her son, and though Jack and Arcee had regularly kept in touch during that time, in the last month Jack had only contacted her once. That had been _yesterday_.

Ratchet was a firm believer in the philosophy of _misery loves company_, and decided to share the love, "I'll be honest, Agent Fowler…I never thought that you would have the bearings to do it. You actually _popped the question_…?"

A frustrated Fowler shuffled and complained, "Yeah…but she still hasn't told me 'yes' or 'no' yet…!"

June glared and thundered, _"William Thaddeus Fowler!"_

Miko silently mouthed 'WTF', barely suppressing a hysterical giggle.

June continued, "I've already explained to you, Bill…I won't give you my answer until _after_ we've gotten Jack's blessing! That's assuming I don't kill him first…"

Fowler sighed. He had waited _this_ long…

"Where _are_ those two, anyway? Jack's message said to meet them here…" June quickly checked her watch, "…five minutes ago. They're late. I'm starting to get worried…"

No sooner were the words out of June's mouth when a familiar sapphire blue motorcycle roared into the base and came to a smooth halt. The rider, clad in black leather, calmly stood and removed his helmet.

Jack Darby had let his hair grow out to almost shoulder-length, and he had several days' worth of facial stubble. He looked ruggedly handsome.

Everyone immediately took notice when he opened his eyes, which glowed softly with a blue fire.

"His _eyes_, did you see…?"

"It's true! Those crazy…"

"_Sparkmates_, did you hear…?"

"How is this even possible…?"

Arcee transformed and stood next to Jack. They both looked at each other and smiled. She leaned down and they gently kissed.

The base erupted, with cheering and applause echoing throughout the building.

Raf suddenly hugged Miko close, and she blushed shyly.

Ultra Magnus, who had seen so much hatred and violence on the battlefield, was singularly moved. He attempted to indiscriminately hide a tear, which of course was quickly noticed by his favorite Wrecker.

"Excuse me, _SIR_…" Wheeljack began, "Is there something in your eye or are you - "

Magnus immediately cut him off, "…finish that sentence and you'll be on waste disposal duty for the next stellar cycle."

Magnus sniffed and addressed Arcee, "Did you find what you were looking for, Arcee?"

Arcee smiled and held Jack's hand, "We _both_ did."

Ultra Magnus gave Jack an almost imperceptible smile, _"Well done, soldier."_

Ratchet scowled as best as he could pretend, "You realize you have both lost your minds…?" Ratchet grinned and shouted, "By the AllSpark, we should _all_ lose our minds like that!"

Ratchet began laughing and didn't stop. Everyone became concerned that he had finally cracked. Finally, after almost a full minute of laughter, Ratchet managed to compose himself. He sighed, _"Primus, I needed that."_

Jack and Arcee stood before Raf and Miko. Both couples quietly sized each other up.

Miko finally broke the silence, "We are _so_ double-dating."

Arcee grinned and replied, "I call shotgun!"

Jack and Raf were of equal height now. As they adjusted to their new visual perspective of one another, they caught up on the events of the past six months.

"Dude."

_Translation: Good to see you again, Raf. You and Miko make a cute couple. I had a feeling you two might eventually get together._

"Dude."

_Translation: Thanks, Jack. I'm glad you and Arcee finally decided to stop pretending about how you really felt about each other._

They fist-bumped and smiled.

Miko punched Jack in the arm and said sarcastically, "It sure _took_ you guys long enough!"

Jack looked at Arcee who in turn shrugged.

_Optimus was right. It HAD been obvious._

Miko grinned and pulled Jack into a fierce hug. She whispered, "…and _you_ owe me a new phone."

Embarrassed, Jack replied, "Sorry about that, Miko. Hope _this_ makes up for it."

From his leather coat Jack produced a brand new cell phone. Hot pink in color, it was state of the art and fully upgraded, packed with all the bells and whistles.

Miko began to drool.

Jack continued, "It's the newest model. I was also able to salvage the memory card from your old phone and transfer all your audio and video files to the new one. Are we good?"

"We're good!" Miko took the phone and immediately caught up on lost time, snapping pictures of everybody and everything around her. She was positively giddy with excitement.

Jack saw his Mother standing nearby.

To say she was slightly perturbed was perhaps a bit of an understatement. Next to her Agent Fowler was absolutely terrified, looking as though a live grenade were about to go off. He wasn't too far wrong.

Jack took a deep breath.

Fearing for her life, Arcee stammered, "Jack…? Umm, I'll be right back. I just remembered something I have to - "

Jack quickly caught her hand, shaking his head, "I don't think so. We do this together, okay…?"

Arcee sighed, "Okay, fine. I _told_ you we should've called more often. _She worries…!"_

Miko giggled and whispered to Raf, "They are_ sooooo_ dead!" She took another quick picture for posterity's sake.

"Well, what do you expect? They basically _eloped!"_ Raf paused for a moment, suddenly thoughtful. _"Give you any ideas…?"_

Miko's eyes suddenly widened. She smiled mischievously, and snuggled close to Raf.

"Let's at least wait until you turn eighteen…" Miko began.

They kissed.

"…and a quarter," Rafael finished.

_"Te quiero, Rafael."_

_"Kimi wa ai shiteru, Miko."_

Jack stood before his Mother. Arcee crouched behind Jack, hoping she might not be spotted somehow. Fowler was nearby, nervously pulling at his collar and sweating bullets.

One could almost hear music from a spaghetti western playing in the background, as Jack locked eyes with June.

The entire base became silent as everyone held their breath. No one dared to speak.

Finally, as with all famous standoffs, the maddening tension was suddenly broken.

"Mom…do you remember asking me if I believed in angels…?"

"…yes…?"

Jack smiled, "I do. Absolutely, I do."

June's scowl broke into an elated grin. She gathered her son and Arcee into a loving hug and happily shouted, _"Welcome to the family, Arcee!"_

Fowler breathed a huge sigh of relief.

June looked back at him and said, "…and the answer is _yes_, by the way."

Stunned, Fowler could only repeat, "…yes?"

June sighed and calmly walked over to Fowler. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. Fowler's eyes went wide but slowly closed as his right leg lifted flamingo-style behind him.

June broke the kiss and pulled back, confirming with a smile, "…yes."

Jack grinned at Fowler…_Bill_…as they shook hands and finally hugged.

For the rest of the evening and well into the following morning, loved ones reconnected and caught up with one another. They were reminded that even though they were worlds apart, they were still what they had always been:_ family._

Jack and Arcee had not yet told anyone what had happened on that mountaintop months ago. Sometimes they still had trouble believing it themselves, but all Jack had to do was to see the love in Arcee's eyes and he knew.

_Miracles do happen._

During a lull in the late hours of the reunion, Jack and Arcee reclined against one another. Arcee smiled tenderly as her hand gently caressed her belly. She heard a slight gasp and glanced up, meeting June's knowing eyes. All mothers recognize the signs. June silently gave Arcee a questioning look, asking without words if her suspicion was true. Arcee slowly and casually placed two of her fingers in front of her lips as if to say 'Shh - it's a secret', before smiling with joy and subtly nodding once. Tears immediately filled June's eyes, as she grinned and nodded in return.

Jack knew that everyone, Human and Cybertronian alike, was living proof of miracles. The wisest Autobot Jack ever knew had once said, "We are all more than meets the eye."

Jack Darby believed that with all his heart.

'_Till all are One._

**THE END**

The Ride is over…for now.

**Disclaimer: This has been a work of fanfiction. I do not own or profit from these characters or this franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. So there.**


End file.
